Machine-to-machine (M2M) solutions are increasing in popularity. M2M can for example be used to collect data from M2M equipment (M2ME) in various locations to an M2M application running centrally. For example, a sensor, such as an electricity meter, thermometer, or drink machine stock sensor can be used to collect data from M2MEs to an M2M application. M2MEs can also be used for more interactive applications such as remote control of machinery.
2009/092115 discloses a method and apparatus for performing secure Machine-to-Machine (M2M) provisioning and communication. It is disclosed various events to detect tampering of M2M enabled equipment (M2ME). These events include (1) remediable and/or un-remediable compromise of the OS by malware or viruses; (2) buffer overflow events; (3) sudden unexpected or unauthorized changes in radio or higher-layer connectivity characteristics and/or environmental readings; (4) excessively repeated failure and/or denial of access or service by trusted network elements for the M2ME's requests for preliminary authentication, registration, or MID provisioning; or (5) any unexpected/unauthorized change in a post-boot or run-time reading of ‘trust state’ of the M2ME 110 or M2ME subsystem relating to remote MID management functionality. However, it is not disclosed how to control location aspects of M2ME.
It is thus desired to provide location control of M2MEs.